<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Ostrich by KoshiClarkson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023376">Rainbow Ostrich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshiClarkson/pseuds/KoshiClarkson'>KoshiClarkson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Logic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshiClarkson/pseuds/KoshiClarkson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream Log 2<br/>This was one I had twice as a child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Logic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811950</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Ostrich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My family was packing up to move out of a house that they were trying to convince me was ours.  All I could see was a terrible, fake silver metallic, narrow doorway.  I couldn’t take more than a few steps inside before my mom asked me to go to the backyard to get the birdhouse for her.  Dutifully I did.  I walked down the back steps to the rectangle bit of land with a birdhouse sitting at the top of an unnecessarily tall post smack dab in the center.  I was surprised to see a large, multicolored ostrich standing off to one side.  And let me tell you, she was not happy to see me.  Looking back now it seems like the set up for a mini boss battle.  She only stared down me down as I went for the birdhouse.  But then I saw her rainbow egg.  Now, ostrich eggs are already big, but this one was comically oversized and more oblong than usual.  And, of course, I went for it.  People tend to be more brazen in dreams.  But thankfully, I always woke up as I was getting chased in circles around the backyard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>